


maybe i will feel better with you (i do)

by orphan_account



Series: it's beautiful, the glow on your skin; you're beautiful [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae does not know why he has 2 sets of numbers on his wrist instead of 1, but he hates that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i will feel better with you (i do)

 

When Youngjae is born, he is a crying mess, wailing to the heavens. Despite the beautiful singer voice he is born with, it doesn't help that he's untrained, barely 3 minutes old, and is shrieking at the top of his lungs. His mother slumps back onto the bed with an exhale while his father gently rubs his mother's arm.

 

 

Of course, Youngjae doesn't know all this yet. He will, in due time, when his parents tell him this story.

 

However, when the doctor cleans the young boy up and wraps him in a blanket, he notices something. An anomaly, something that he's heard of in theory, but never actually seen in real life. He'd always thought that it was just a myth, even though there were theories and hypothesis behind them. 

 

The boy had 2 sets of numbers on his arm. 

 

He walks back to boy's parents and passes their child to the father, who in turn coos at Youngjae. He gestures almost helplessly to the 2 numbers on the newly born Choi Youngjae's arm, and explains that he has heard of such a phenomenon, but never experienced it himself. 

 

"Your child is very special," He says. "I've never seen a child born with 2 sets of numbers instead of 1. I don't think this hospital has seen it either."

 

"He is," Choi Minah says, cuddling her child closer to her. She doesn't seem to mind that her child is special; Extraordinary, even. "He is, and he will be, when he grows up."

 

Youngjae, tiny Youngjae who is fast asleep in the blanket with his tiny hands clenched into loose fists, knows nothing, but has  _214_  and  _319_  glowing brightly on his skin in cerulean.

 

When Youngjae is 4, he is in a corner of the classroom, sobbing silently to himself as he builds a tower of blocks. Everyone else is playing in groups, and whenever he tried to approach them, they'd stare at him until he left, or straight out call him weird.

 

All because he had 2 sets of numbers on his inner left wrist. 

 

At 4 years old, Youngjae realizes that being special does not mean that everyone will love you.

 

When Youngjae is 8 years old, he's still alone. No one speaks to him, no one comes near him. He sits alone in class, listens attentively to the teacher and tries not to pick up on the whispers of his classmates about how strange a person he is to have two sets of numbers on his inner wrist instead of one.

 

He goes to school everyday and gets good grades. He returns home with big smiles on his face and tells his parents about the day that he had. He makes names up, names that his parents learn to ask but who are as real as unicorns. Youngjae learns how to lie through his teeth about the social commitments that he has, and sits at the park for hours upon hours until it's time to go home.

 

When Youngjae is 11, the words about his 2 sets of numbers spread far enough that he still doesn't have any friends. He thinks about the school that he will enter when he graduates from elementary school and wishes that he will be able to make friends then, at least.

 

He looks down at his wrist, sees the cerulean glow of the 2 numbers and scratches at them liberally, making himself bleed as the tears well up. How good would it have been if he hadn't had 2, if he didn't have 2 soulmates instead of 1. If he had been born normal like everyone else.

 

A crippling pain hits him, the rejection of a soulbond, and the glow fades a little before he panics. The numbers start to glow as bright again, and he cries, a mantra of apologies spilling from his lips to the 2 people he's so intimately connected to but has never met in his life.

 

When Youngjae is 13, he is in his first year of middle school. He hides his wrist beneath the sleeves of his blazer and distracts anyone who asks him about it with fake smiles and happy words. He doesn't let anyone know that he has 2 soulmates instead of 1, that he's born different and hasn't had friends since he was old enough to make them.

 

Youngjae makes friends, for once, and he is able to smile.

 

When Youngjae is 14, a stranger sits down beside him in the cafeteria where he is eating alone. Despite having made friends, he isn't comfortable enough around them yet, and they tend to stay in their cliques and not include him. It doesn't matter to Youngjae. At least he has people to talk to, now, and they will not ignore him because he has 2 soulmates. They don't know. Youngjae plans on keeping it that way.

 

The stranger has blond hair and kind eyes. On his lips is a smile that's strangely contagious, although Youngjae is wary enough that he does not smile back. He pauses in his eating when a thick bracelet is placed on the table and the stranger tells him to put it on his left wrist.

 

Youngjae stiffens.

 

The stranger laughs, and his laugh is as strange as he himself. It is unique, to put it differently, and it's not melodious nor ringing, but a strange sort of giggling that has Youngjae even more confused. The laughter dies down to something more gentle, something kinder, and he pulls back his sleeve to show  _Moon Junyoung_  and  _Kim Dongjun_  etched upon his wrist in sea green. 

 

"Wear it," The stranger says, smiling. "No one'll be able to see that you have 2 numbers, then."

 

Youngjae snaps the bracelet on, rather amazed that it fits perfectly. He looks up to thank the stranger, who still hasn't told him his name. When asked, he just laughs and shakes his head. 

 

"Don't fight the bonds," He advises, just before he disappears. "When you find them, it'll be worth it. All these people here, who shun you, they're not worth it. It hurts, but it gets better. There  _are_  people who won't care that you have 2 soulmates instead of 1."

 

When Youngjae is 16, he sees the stranger on the television screen. He finds out that the stranger's name is Ha Minwoo, and that he is an idol. He researches a little more and realizes that his soulmates are in the same group as he is, ZE:A. He realizes that the stranger's - Minwoo's - group mates do not mind that he has 2 soulmates, that there are other people out there who are like him, and who have been accepted despite being strange.

 

Youngjae looks at the dancing stranger, at the bright smile on his face and realizes he wants that, too.

 

When Youngjae is 17, he auditions for an entertainment company, and passes. He doesn't know how to feel about it, but he's then thrust into a world of dance and song, of endless sweat and tears. He's in the beginners group for dance, but the advanced for singing. He thinks that he will probably be able to debut when he's 21 or older.

 

Youngjae keeps the bracelets tight around his wrist. He doesn't know what numbers lie beneath the wood, nor does he wish to know. Minwoo's advice had been not to fight the bond, and Youngjae has not. He already doesn't fit in with many of the people here, most of who are more talented that he is, and more good looking than he is. He is the odd one out, he thinks, especially in a group of people who are so attractive they looked like they'd be gods when they finally debuted.

 

He dances and he sings, and he is thrust into a world so unlike the one he had been born in that it feels like he's spinning and has no idea how to stop.

 

When Youngjae is 18, he is told that he will be debuting. He thinks it is a dream, at first, because he's only been training for 7 months, how could he be debuting? There were others who had been training for years and years, and  _they_  hadn't debuted yet. Yet here he is, being told that he was going to be part of a 7 member hip hop group, and as one of their main vocalists, at that. He doesn't know what to think.

 

He is introduced to 4 of his other members, first. Mark is the oldest, followed by Jackson, of the group. He learns that they are soulmates, and the way that they look at each other has a strange feeling pooling in Youngjae's stomach. He wonders if he will ever have that. The other two are Kunpimook and Yugyeom, the former who rambles off his name in rapid fire Thai and then tells him to call him Bambam, while the latter smiles - and towers - over him but is overall still very young and very adorable.

 

Youngjae thinks he might get along with them, but he is afraid.

 

He keeps the bracelets close to himself.

 

When Youngjae is 18, he is told that the other 2 members have already debuted before as a duo. Being the seniors in the group, they're being told what to do and what not to do in the group of now 7, so different from the 2 that they were used to. He finds out that they, too, are soulmates, and it makes Youngjae jealous in a manner that he should not be.

 

What right did he have to be jealous, after all?

 

The door to the training room opens, and Youngjae takes some time to look up, afraid. When he does, his eyes widen, and there is a strange tugging at his chest. He yelps when Jackson yells about the bracelet he's wearing catching fire, and -  _wow_ , this was something that Minwoo had not mentioned - when it finally does burn away completely - why had it not hurt? - he flinches at the sting, and the other 2 are staring at him with the most adoring expression he has ever seen.

 

He stares down at his wrist to see the  _Im Jaebum_  and  _Park Jinyoung_  inked into his skin in the cerulean that the numbers had been glowing in, and then brings his gaze up to the duo that he had been informed of. He sees  _Park Jinyoung_  and  _Choi Youngjae_  on one of their wrists and  _Im Jaebum_  and  _Choi Youngjae_  on the other.

 

Youngjae does not dare to speak, so he does not.

 

When Youngjae is 18, he meets the two people who are the most important to him, who he will spend the rest of his life with. They are Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung, and he has to stop them from physically venting out their anger on the wall by sitting himself on both their laps and shaking his head fervently until they get the thoughts of their minds. He understands that they are angry at the people that had treated Youngjae like he was an alien just because he was meant for 2 rather than 1, but he doesn't want them to hurt themselves.

 

When Youngjae is 18, Jinyoung and Jaebum press him into the mattress and kiss him slowly, softly. They worship his body with kisses and roaming hands, nuzzling into his neck and laughing softly when he squirms. They're kind and gentle and loving, and Youngjae is struck with the thought that these 2 perfect people are  _his_.

 

When Youngjae is 18, he debuts. He introduces himself as a member of GOT7, as the powerful vocal alongside his leader, the mother, the wild and sexy, the flying, the cute and the pure and innocent. He introduces himself as a part of the group of 7, 7 like the number of months he had been trained, 7 like the lucky number, 7 like the people who love him for who he is and who he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

 

When Youngjae is 18, he realizes that there is nothing wrong with having 2 soulmates instead of 1.

 


End file.
